Amants, si seulement plus
by la petite reunionaise
Summary: Deux êtres, une âme, un amour, pourtant deux classes sociales différentes et c'est peut-être cela qui les séparera.Hé oui je suis revenue et avec une fic un peu différente de l'autre . Bonne lecture ! CHAPITRE II EN LIGNE !
1. Chapter 1

**Amants, si seulement plus …**

Me voilà dans un nouvelle fanfic sur Yugioh bien sûr , bon je vous laisse à la lecture, j'ai plus rien à dire sauf j'espère que ça vous plaira lol !!

Genre : Romance (évidemment ), Aventure (si, si vous lisez bien), et un peu d'humour (quand même sinon ce serait à mourir --') et aussi triste, je vous préviens.

Couples : Ingrid, sadique Faut lire pour ça !!

Je vous préviens c'est court comme 1er chapitre et c'est même un prologue.

Bonne lecture . (Oui je ne suis plus sadique)

1er chapitre : Mœurs quotidiennes

« - Je t'aime, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »Dit-il de sa voix grave et profonde, elle regarda d'un air étrange et s'attendrissant, elle lui répondit :

« - Oui, je le sais bien sûr, mon tendre amour ! ».

A ces mots, il souria et s'avança pour l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa gentiment et lui dit calmement :

« - Je dois partir, il est l'heure » lui rappela-t-elle.

Comprenant son geste, il recula et alla au balcon sans un mot, ni même un au revoir. Puis il se retourna vivement et s'écria :

« - Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas …. ».

Trop tard pour lui, elle était déjà partie mais il resta tout de même au balcon pour la voir s'en aller.

Dans le palais royal, alors qu'il fait encore nuit, une silhouette fine court à lueur de la lune, elle n'a pas de besoin de voir pour savoir où elle doit se diriger elle connaît son parcours par cœur à force de l'exécuter ce qui est en y pensant est absurde mais elle doit le faire. Comme à son habitude, elle contourne l'entrée principale qui est toujours parsemée de gardes, elle court toujours, toujours elle s'arrête enfin pour se retrouver face à une petite porte cachée par des feuilles, elle ouvre la porte avec tact et délicatesse et s'apprête à passer le pas de la porte quand elle se retourna brusquement se sentant observée mais elle se calma rapidement réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait que de son amant qui la regardait du balcon comme à son habitude d'ailleurs, elle sait qu'il n'a rien manqué de son parcours à l'extérieur de son regard grave et sérieux pourtant si profond et vrai.

« - Si seulement nous étions plus qu'amants…. » Dit-il malgré la distance qu'il les sépare, elle a parfaitement compris sa phrase car il l'avait prononcé pendant leur première nuit passés ensemble et il la répète encore, encore. Avant de s'en aller, de s'enfuir du palais et de retourner vers sa maison modeste digne d'une paysanne, elle prononça une dernière phrase :

« - Oui, tu as raison, si seulement, nous étions plus qu'amants …. Oui plus qu'amants, mon roi !!! »

Fin du 1er chapitre

Voili voilou , alors ça vous a plu, j'espère que oui.

Hé bien nous nous reverrons au prochain chapitre

Gros bisous

La p'tite réunionnaise


	2. Chapitre 2 :Désirs

Salut tout le monde, merci pour vos encouragements ça faut trés plaisir

Alors voici le 2e chapitre,j'espère que ça vous plaira , bonne lecture .

**Chapitre 2 : Désirs**

Alors que le soir tombe sur le beau royaume d'Egypte, une fine silhouette se faufile à travers le palais elle traverse un nombre incalculable de couloirs et enfin s'arrête devant une porte reconnaissable de tous : la chambre royal.

Elle ouvre aussi délicatement que possible, elle entre et puis la referme immédiatement sans bruit, elle se retourna et se retrouva face à un visage familier

« - Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur !!! » dit-elle en mettant sa main sur sa bouche

« - Désolé. » chuchota-t-il.

Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, son visage se détendit et son regard de coutumes si sérieux était devenu tendre et conciliant.

« _Il est si beau ainsi !_ » pensa-t-elle.

« - Pourquoi as-tu ce regard, tu n'es pas comme cela sur ton trône ? » demanda-t-elle.

Devant cette question, Atem caressa sa joue de son visage pâle et murmura simplement :

« - Tu es là, ma belle ! »

Sa belle ne put s'empêcher se rougir face à ce compliment si soudain, il la prend tendrement dans ses bras puis relâchant cette étreinte, elle partit s'asseoir sur « leur » lit gigantesque et moelleux, Atem se dirigea vers un meuble orné de bijoux et commença à enlever sa couronne et ses autres bijoux puis il demanda :

« Devine ce qui est arrivé à mon cher frère Yu ? »

« - Qu'est-ce qui lui ait arrivé cette fois-ci ? »

« - Yu est tombé amoureux ! » annonça-t-il fièrement.

« -Vraiment !!! » s'exclama sa belle.

« - Chut !!! » lui rappela-t-il.

« - Oups !! Me pardonnerez-vous mon roi ?? » Dit-elle sensuellement en se levant vers son roi, il entra dans son petite jeu et dit :

« - Si tu m'aides à enlever ses ornements alors je te pardonnerais ! » Dit-il malicieusement.

De dos sa belle, celle-ci susurra à son oreille :

« - Si tel est votre désir !! ».

Alors elle enleva lentement le collier d'or de sa majesté puis elle le jeta avec négligence sur le meuble de bijoux.

« - Tu as oublié un de mes bracelets ! » dit-il prétentieusement en lui montrant son bras avec un bracelet en or.

« - Veuillez pardonner cet oubli, excellence !! » dit-elle en forçant sa voix d'énervement sur le dernier mot. Elle l'enleva sans le regarder alors que lui la dévorait du regard, elle posa le bracelet sue le meuble avec tous les autres accessoires.

« - Cela ira ? »

« - Non j'ai un autre désir. »

« - Lequel ? »

« - Toi !! » affirma-t-il puis il se retourna et embrassa langoureusement sa belle au visage pâle, Atem rompit violemment le baiser et la regarda qui souria.

« - Je t'aime, Téana plus tout au monde !! ».

Face à cette déclaration, Téana l'embrassa passionnément.

Fin du 2e chapitre

Voilà je penses vous evoyais la suite bientôt, j'espères que ça vous a plu, lacher des reviews

Bisous


End file.
